


On Friendship and Other Trials

by Spinifex



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humour, Implied Smut, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: Rios reflects on the limits of friendship. He laments that with Raffi Musiker, there are none.
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios & Seven of Nine, Raffi Musiker & Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	On Friendship and Other Trials

[[CLICK HERE TO ACCESS THE AUDIO RECORDING OF THIS DRABBLE]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16KCb6r7WV4vG8GTfu_860UgucAqibbzZ/view?usp=sharing)

Rios appreciates friends who share everything. That loyalty is admirable.

 _But_ …

<< “… _awkward problem, babe.” >>_

There should be _limits_.

Darkly, he reads The Tragic Sense of Life: "How do we know we exist if we do not _suffer_ , little or much? How can we turn upon ourselves, acquire reflective consciousness, save by _suffering_?"

Raffi groans, “You had to untie us _ONE TIME!_ ”

Rios whimpers, “ _…save by suffering?”_

Seven shows everyone the screen she’s perusing: a catalogue of restraints for the armoury. She points out a pair of handcuffs, cheerfully smug.

“Hey, what do you think of these ones?”

“ _Augh!”_ Rios says.

**Author's Note:**

> RegionalPancake came up with some key lines in this drabble - thank you :D


End file.
